My Only Sunshine
by KaitAstrophe95
Summary: He was her sun, taking away her rainy days. What he didn't realize was that he didn't save her... She saved him. Gruvia drabbles! Semi-canon to the manga, but if you haven't read it, you'll still be fine! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my first Fairy Tail fic! I usually write Dragon Ball Z, but I have fallen in love with Fairy Tail, and the ship Gruvia!**

**Before I begin, please let me say somethings:**

**-I got all my drabble ideas from Yuuba on Tumblr. If you're a hardcore Gruvia fan, go check her out (If you havne't already!) Some ideas that I write, will be based off Yuuba's drawings. I will do my best to give her credit when I do, because she deserves it and much more. She really is amazing guys! The cover pic to this story belongs to her as well.**

**-I will only say this once, I own NOTHING of Fairy Tail. I'm just a lowly fangirl who loves writing fanfics about her OTPs. **

**-Remember theses are drabbles.**

**Thanks Kim, for being an awesome beta!**

* * *

**Sleep**

Gray blinked his tired eyes, slowly. He had been staring at the wall in front of him for three hours already, maybe longer. Faintly, he could hear the 'beep, beep, beep', coming from behind the door. Several people, including Natsu and Erza had tried to make him go home, but he couldn't... His father was behind that door, and he was alive.

The fight with E.N.D was over… Fairy Tail, and all the other guilds were victorious. They had stopped the annihilation of magic. He bet everyone was celebrating, and they should be. It was a big victory for everyone.

"Gray-sama," the soft voice made him look up. Juvia stood in front of him. She looked tired, and her eyes were slightly red and swollen. As soon as she saw Gray after defeating Keith, she apologized countless times. Though the ice mage didn't understand why. She singlehandedly defeated Keith! Even if she severely injured his father.

"I'm not leaving," Gray told her, figuring she was there to do what the others had failed at.

"Juvia wasn't going to ask Gray-sama to leave," her lips curled into a frown. "Juvia was just seeing if Gray-sama was cold..."

It was then that Gray saw the blanket in Juvia's arms. He was an ice mage for crying out loud, he rarely got cold.

"Yeah, a bit... Thanks," he said, taking the blanket from her, and laying it across his lap.

"Does Gray-sama need anything else?" Juvia asked, worried about him.

Gray shook his head, his eyes feeling extremely heavy. He didn't want to make Juvia do more than what she had to...

"Okay," Juvia replied softly. She started fidgeting like she was wanting to do something. Whatever it was she must have pushed it to the side, because she sighed. "If Gray-sama needs anything... tell Juvia."

Gray watched as Juvia turned around, her wavy blue hair came down to the middle of her back. He watched her as she took one step, two steps, three steps... four.

"Juvia," he called out, and she turned. Her blue eyes looking worried. "Can I ask a favor from you?"

"Of course, Gray-sama," she said instantly.

Gray's heart started thumping, and he couldn't understand why? "If it's not too much trouble, will you sit down with me for a bit?"

Juvia blinked, a little more than surprised. Her insides felt like fireworks were going off, but she kept herself calm, knowing that her overreacting was not what Gray needed at the moment. She smiled instead, and saw Gray's features soften a bit.

"Juvia would love to sit by Gray-sama," she said walking back to him.

Carefully she sat down beside him. They were far enough apart that they weren't touching, but Juvia could still feel Gray's body heat. Gray breathed deeply, his eyelids feeling like concrete now. He was exhausted, and about ready to pass out.

"Juvia," he whispered.

"Yes, Gray-sama?" She looked at him, her features showing nothing but softness and beauty.

Gray knew then that he could allow himself to be vulnerable in front of her. With everyone else he would be as cool as ice, but not Juvia... not anymore. Since the Phantom Lord incident, she had always been there. His little shadow, so it seemed. At first he found it annoying, now he couldn't possibly imagine a day without seeing Juvia around. She was a bit eccentric and a little weird at times, but she was Juvia...

"Can I rest my head on your lap?" Gray looked at her. Juvia gasped in surprise. She wasn't expecting that! Her cheeks lit up; her mind going miles per second. She forced herself to be calm, for Gray.

"O-of course, Gray-sama!" She smiled.

Gray chuckled, almost collapsing in her lap. He felt her tense up slightly before relaxing. By heavens he felt so good. Her lap was perfect, and the bench was the perfect size. He moved the blankets to cover himself up more. Juvia wasn't sure what to do- what Gray would be okay with or not, but she knew what she wanted to do... Slowly, she ran her fingers through his messy black hair. It was just as soft as she knew it would be...

Gray gasped, and Juvia snatched her hand away. "Sorry, Gray-sama," she apologized, blushing darkly and praying that he wouldn't get up.

Gray licked his dry lips, closing his eyes again. "No... It's okay... it felt nice, Juvia. Would you mind doing it again?"

Juvia's heart pounded like crazy. She felt like squealing to the moon! Instead, she slowly ran her hand through Gray's hair again, causing him to sigh.

"Hey," he called out.

"Y-yes, Gray-sama?" Juvia looked down at him.

His eyes were still closed, and his breathing was becoming slower as he began to drift off to slumber. "It's my turn," he mumbled.

Juvia raised an eyebrow. "Gray-sama's turn for what...?"

"My turn," Gray repeated groggily. "To take care of Juvia..."

Juvia didn't move, except for her fingers brushing through Gray's dark locks. Her face was extremely hot, and her heart throbbing. "Silly Gray-sama," she looked at the man, whose head was resting on her lap. "Can't you see...? You're making Juvia fall more in love with you each day..."

* * *

**No, I didn't kill off Silver, cause I love the idiot and I wanted to write him being a Gruvia shipper and causing Gray headaches.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dare**

"You're lying, Salamander," Gajeel snorted. "There's no way."

"I am not!" Natsu exclaimed angrily. "I have kissed Lucy...! And on the lips, too!"

"Then let's ask her," Gray spoke up with a smirk.

"N-no!" Natsu said quickly. "She wouldn't know... She was kinda asleep."

"That's fucking weird, Fire Breath." Gajeel said.

"Shut up, Bolts for Brains!" Natsu told him hotly. "It's still a kiss."

"Gehe, I don't think so!"

Gray sighed, taking a sip of his drink. All the two of them had been able to do lately was talk about kissing... They sounded like women! Although, the ice mage had to admit, kissing wasn't bad... In fact, he thought about it often, kissing a certain water mage...

"Oh yeah!" Natsu pointed at Gajeel, getting his attention. "If my kiss with Lucy doesn't count, then neither does yours with Levy!"

"Like hell, Salamander! My kiss totally counts!" Gajeel stormed.

"She was just giving you air!"

"It was still on the lips!" Gajeel pointed to his own.

"Well-"

"Will both of you shut the hell up?!" Gray finally asked the two bickering Dragon Slayers.

Natsu and Gajeel quieted down immediately. The three boys sat there in silence for a few seconds...

"Looks like someone is upset, because he didn't get a kiss." Gajeel mumbled quietly.

Natsu snickered lightly, "is Gray jealous?"

The ice mage sent a glare at both of his guild-mates. "I'm not jealous!"

"Mhm," Natsu said with a cocky smirk, obviously saying he didn't believe him.

"Really," Gray scoffed, "I could kiss Juvia anytime I want to!"

"So, you do like the Rain Woman," Gajeel smirked.

"You say that Gray, but I bet you're too scared..." Natsu challenged.

Gray shook his head, his eye twitching. He was afraid of nothing! "Oh yeah? Watch this!" He stood up quickly, making his way to a few tables over where Juvia sat with Lisanna and Lucy.

"Oi, Salamander, think he's gonna do it?" Gajeel whispered.

"No way…" Natsu snickered. "He'll get too embarrassed."

"I don't know, looks like he's about to..."

**XxXxX**

"Oi, Juvia…" Gray said as he approached the table. The said bluenette turned around with a bright smile.

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

Without saying another word, he leaned down and brushed his lips against Juvia's. There were a few gasps, but Gray was too surprised by how soft Juvia's lips were to pay them any attention.

Juvia froze against him, and Gray leaned back, looking at her. Her wide, dark blue eyes were far away in her fantasy land. Her cheeks was the cutest shade of pink, just a few shades darker than her full lips.

"Juvia?" Gray whispered.

Juvia gasped suddenly, her fingers coming up and tracing her lips. "Gray-sama..." Her shoulders staggered slightly before she promptly fainted.

Gray caught her with ease, looking at the water mage in his arms.

"What was that for?" Lucy demanded. "You made Juvia faint!"

"What?" Erza asked sharply as she walked up to the table. She glared at Gray, noticing Juvia in his arms. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" Gray defended.

"He kissed her!" Lisanna spoke up with a grin.

"Gray kissed Juvia?!" Levy asked, peaking around Erza.

"You kissed her?!" Erza bellowed.

"S-shh..." Gray hissed. It was too late though, half the guild had already heard it! He glanced over at Natsu and Gajeel who were laughing their asses off! He gritted his teeth together in annoyance.

"What is wrong with you?" Erza scolded. "You know how Juvia feels about you!"

"I know!" Gray huffed. "Natsu and Gajeel were talking about how they get to kiss Lucy and Levy, so why can't I kiss the girl I like?"

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Levy yelled, and Gray smirked when he saw both Dragon Slayers grimace.

"You two!" Erza yelled, taking out a sword and pointing to Natsu and Gajeel. "You started this mess?"

"Awh shit," Gajeel muttered. "Icebrain blamed us, and now Titania is pissed at us?"

Natsu wasn't even listening as he stood up, ready for a fight. "Let's go, Erza! This will be the day I defeat you!"

"Oi…" Gray looked down at the blue-haired woman in his arms that was looking up at him with large eyes. "Can you walk?"

She nodded bashfully, and he set her down carefully. "Gray-Sama... You sure surprised Juvia!" She said, her face heating up more at other surprises he could give her.

"Yeah," Gray scratched the back of his neck, trying to hide his embarrassment. He glanced around the guild, seeing the fight escalate more as the seconds ticked by. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked Juvia.

The water Mage gasped loudly, clamping a hand over her mouth for a second before removing it. "Is Gray-Sama taking Juvia on a date?!" She squealed.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, grabbing her hand and ducking away from a flying table. "Call it whatever you want, let's just get out of here!"


End file.
